Mission, Class, and Reputation System
Missions Missions are important elements in the world of Fairy Tail since they are after all the main method of how regular mages in legal guilds earn their daily income. These missions are essentially job requests posted by the regular folks who are in need of help. Their requests may range from the easy tasks such as taking care of children to super difficult tasks such as assassination of a political figure. Therefore, the first thing to note about Mission is that they are classified into different ranks. Rank D The easiest of all missions. These missions usually require physical labour and consist of mundane jobs such as the finding lost animals or items of little value. These missions usually take place within the town that your guild is in and will never carry any possible danger. Rank C These missions usually involve the escorting people or objects, finding lost items in places other than your respective town. Delivering packages to distant places are usually counted as C rank missions as well. These missions may possibly be dangerous. Rank B Defending someone or something important, carrying important stuff or the assassination of weak or unprotected person(s) are missions of this rank. Because of this, the risk of a confrontation, and getting killed, are very high on this kind of missions. Rank A Invasion, protecting the village against invasions, the assassinations of powerful people, covert operations of high risk, are A Rank. The risk of death on these missions are extremely high. Rank S These missions tend to be urgent missions of great danger or matters of world importance. They range from assassination of people of world importance, to performing actions that could turn a situation upside down for a large faction or even Country, these missions tend to be almost impossible to be done and thus are extremely rare. Failure of such mission will usually mean death to those who have taken up the mission. Missions Missions are important elements in the world of Fairy Tail since they are after all the main method of how regular mages in legal guilds earn their daily income. These missions are essentially job requests posted by the regular folks who are in need of help. Their requests may range from the easy tasks such as taking care of children to super difficult tasks such as assassination of a political figure. Therefore, the first thing to note about Mission is that they are classified into different ranks. Mission RanksRank D The easiest of all missions. These missions usually require physical labour and consist of mundane jobs such as the finding lost animals or items of little value. These missions usually take place within the town that your guild is in and will never carry any possible danger. Rank C These missions usually involve the escorting people or objects, finding lost items in places other than your respective town. Delivering packages to distant places are usually counted as C rank missions as well. These missions may possibly be dangerous. Rank B Defending someone or something important, carrying important stuff or the assassination of weak or unprotected person(s) are missions of this rank. Because of this, the risk of a confrontation, and getting killed, are very high on this kind of missions. Rank A Invasion, protecting the village against invasions, the assassinations of powerful people, covert operations of high risk, are A Rank. The risk of death on these missions are extremely high. Rank S These missions tend to be urgent missions of great danger or matters of world importance. They range from assassination of people of world importance, to performing actions that could turn a situation upside down for a large faction or even Country, these missions tend to be almost impossible to be done and thus are extremely rare. Failure of such mission will usually mean death to those who have taken up the mission. Now to stop people from completing high level missions within the blink of an eye, there are minimum page requirement specified for each different rank of mission. Even though the minimum requirement is somewhat fixed, it can be changed by a mod who thinks it needs more or less pages for it's completion. *D Rank - 3 pages minimum *C Rank – 5 pages minimum *B Rank – 7 pages minimum *A Rank – 9 pages minimum *S Rank - Specified by mod ONLY Before you get all excited and start taking up the missions, do know that certain missions require a certain level of skills and ability to complete them, you may not do a mission of a higher class then you are. Also only mages in a guild may complete missions, other members may participate but they do not get the rewards for the mission. Also if you complete a mission as a pair you may not do a mission together again as a pair untill you have done another mission. Groups of three and higher do not face such a restriction along with pairs that have their mission narrated by a mission moderator. Do note that a mage will be allowed to go on higher ranking missions, if and only if they are accompanied by a mage of higher class i.e Class C Mage can go on a Rank A mission if he/she is accompanied by a Class A/S Mage. The rewards for a mission are determined after the mission has been completed, this will replace the current rewards listed for each mission. There is broad guidelines which are free to be changed by the grading moderator. The Factors that determine the reward are how the mission is completed, danger presented as well as bonus objectives completed. D Class – 1 SP and 200,000 Jewels Base C Class – 3 SP and 600,000 Jewels Base B Class – 5 SP and 1,000,000 Jewels Base A Class – 7 SP and 1,400,000 Jewels Base Classes There are different classes of Mages in this alternative universe. They consist of Class D, C, B, A and S. These classes determine your spot within a Guild and what kind of missions you can do. Class D can perform D rank missions, Class C can perform C rank missions, etc. As for climbing up the classes, you will have to earn a certain amount of Stat Points and a certain amount of missions in the previous class. The requirements are as follows: Class C - 60 Stat Points and 4 D rank missions Class B - 150 Stat Points and 4 C rank missions Class A - 275 Stat Points and 4 B rank missions Class S - 450 Stat Points and 4 A rank missions + Special Test Missions that were taken should be posted in this section. Mission Request Topic Failure to do so will result in Mission Failure, where you won't gain the bonus and the reputation for the mission. Also if you fail to meet the required mission requirements(number of threads) then the mission will fail. Please be advice that only 1 mission thread is allowed per character at a given time. Reputation While we have no strict Out Of Character (OOC) reputation value, completing missions increases how renowned you are, for better or worse. Note that the idea of reputation is an absolute value, that is, doing evil acts doesn't take away from your good to somehow make you less famous, all acts increase your reputation. Below is a rough guideline for how NPC's might treat you when they see you based on your guild class, though this assumes the character takes no effort to hide his identity, or hasn't done anything else that would make him more famous than other mages, etc. D-Class Mages: Nobody “…Err…who?” You’re a nobody, likely a mage still training his basic magic skills or just starting out. Your name means nothing to the average person and even in the magic community no one cares about your opinions. Clients won’t ask after you, and might question your ability, afraid you will fail. C-Class Mages: Rising Star “Oh…OH! Right, I remember you, you’re that guy…” You’ve gained a little respect or fear, but, you’re ultimately not important. The average person would only know you if they were directly affected by a mission of yours, whereas while you’re probably known to most of your guild to some degree, mages from other guilds have likely never heard of you. Clients won’t ask after you specifically for missions, but they also won’t be too worried about you failing either. B-Class Mages: Accomplished Individual “Ahem…no, I want HER for this.” Your status is on the rise from your successful missions, the average person knowing you if they live in the same city as you, or if they or a close friend was affected by a mission of yours. Members of your guild certainly would never look down on you, and mages from other guilds know your name. It’s somewhat likely clients will ask after you specifically when it comes to missions, confident in your abilities. A-Class Mages: Much Deserved Reputation “Can I have your autograph?” You’re something of a minor celebrity because of your famous or infamous acts, everyone living in the same city as you knowing who you are, and your name is mentioned in all major cities. Within your guild you are highly respected, and no one in the magic community would dare look down on you, many knowing your name, and several your magic as a result. Members of light guilds have to watch out for dark guilds keeping an eye on them, and visa-versa. Clients are more than willing to ask after you for a mission, and have great confidence in your abilities. S-Class Mages: Celebrity “IT’S YOU!!!” Your fame has spread throughout all of Fiore, even among the common folk, where your name might be used to name children, or in stories to scare them straight, your great (evil or not, still great) deeds well known, though some of them might have been embellished over time. A champion of your guild, within the magic community everyone knows your name…and most of them your magic as a consequence. Members of light guilds are feared and possibly even targeted by dark guilds, and visa-versa. The strongest Light Guild mages could even be considered for the title of Wizard Saint. Clients have supreme confidence in your abilities when you take their missions. Knights ~|Assignments|~ Knights gain access to assignments instead of missions, these follow the same system as missions and has the same length and requirements as a mission of the same rank. A Knight may accompany a mage on a mission and a mage may accompany a knight on an assignment and both will gain credit and reward however a knight only group cannot take missions nor can a mage only group take assignments. Private Assignments (D Rank) The easiest of all assignments, these sort of jobs tend to be more about having law officials present then actually take down any offenders. Danger level is practically non existant, and your combat training will not be tested much. Most of these assignments focus on your ability to follow orders, and hammering in basic training, along with starting to familiarize you with the Knights of Fiore. These assignments are also to start getting you accustomed to the countries many different citizens, and getting your name out into the general public as a Knight. Corporal Assignments (C Rank) These assignments focus on your basic training as before, but tend to start increasing in difficulty, and many will test your combat capabilities. The danger level is moderately low, but is present, and will require you to keep your wits about you if you do not want to be harmed. As you do accomplish more of these tasks, you will start to become more known throughout the country. It is recommended that you upgrade your gear to at least C Rank before starting any of these missions, but may not be necessary. Sergeant Assignments (B Rank) These assignments will test your combat ability greatly, and have a moderate difficulty to them. Your tasks will be of higher importance to the country than any of the previous assignments, and will have more of an impact on society. These tasks focus on testing any training you may have inadvertantly received after graduating the Knights Academy, and will require you to use your abilities to their fullest. Coordinating with lower ranked Knights may be required to achieve your objectives. It is highly recommended at this point that you are well prepared to face any challenges that you may come upon, as dangerous situations are highly likely. Lieutenant Assignments (A Rank) These assignments are highly dangerous, and will require you to be at your best. It is not recommended that you take these missions lightly, as they are of high importance to the country. Any mishaps that occur during these missions will reflect back upon the Knights of Fiore as a whole. These missions tend to be of high importance to the country, and will require a sharp mind and great combat skills. These tasks will test both your leadership skills, and your ability to take down foes of varying difficulty. Some will be covert operations, while some may require you to lead a group of knights to take down many foes at once. The risk of death on these missions is high, and as such, the rewards are much better. Major/Colonel Assignments (S Rank) These assignments are not talked about often and very little is known about them. These missions are extremely confidential, and incredibly dangerous. Missions of this level are kept secret, and utilize many Knights at one time of varying ranks to keep them undisclosed from the general public. These missions may vary depending on your choice of title from highly combative situations to highly covert operations, but both types have an extremely high chance of death, and will require the people attempting them to be incredibly well prepared. ~|Knight Ranks|~ A knights rank follows the same system as a mages class but instead of getting boring letter categories they get assigned rank which describes their position in the hierarchy of the knights. They follow the same rank up requirements as a mage and also receive a small perk based on their rank. Private – The lowest rank for a knight. Once a person has graduated from the Knight’s Academy, this is the rank that they become. They have no authority and no benefits at all. They do everything from menial labor to patrol duty to fight in the front lines. This is equivalent to a D class mage. Corporal – This rank is the second rank of the Knight system. Duties start to get more involved, as do responsibilities. A corporal may be tasked with guiding a small group of Privates if necessary. This is the equivalent of a C class mage. Knights at this level gain a 20% discount on C rank gear. Sergeant – This rank is the third rank of the Knight system. Duties are now getting harder, and will require the use of better equipment, and sharp thinking skills. A Lieutenant may ask a Sergeant to take command of a group of lower ranking Knights to achieve an objective. Sergeants can lead larger groups of Knights than a Corporal can, and are given much greater responsibilities. This is the equivalent of a B class mage. Knights at this level gain a 20% discount on B rank gear. Lieutenant – This is the fourth rank of the Knight system. This rank allows a knight to have command over a large number of men at one time. They are granted a large responsibility in transferring orders from the higher ranks to the knights under their control. At this rank, Knights may be tasked with handling sensitive and potentially dangerous duties. This is the equivalent of an A class mage. Knights at this level gain a 1 time 20% discount on A rank gear. Major – This is the fifth rank of the Knight system. At this rank you have the ability to choose which type of leader you are. Are you a strategical leader, or a battle hardened warrior? This rank is reserved for those few elite knights that show true bravery and a steel mantle in battle. They outrank most other knights and while they are not in charge of a group, they only take orders from generals. A Major has access to extremely dangerous assignments, most of which could potentially be a national security risk. Majors are the best of the best, and their skills in battle are something to be feared. This is the equivalent of an S class mage. Knights at this level gain a 20% discount on S rank gear. Colonel – This is the fifth rank of the Knight system. At this rank you have the ability to choose which type of leader you are. Are you a strategical leader, or a battle hardened warrior? This rank is for those elite knights who have proven themselves to be quick thinkers, and impeccable leaders. They are high enough to take orders directly from the magic council and other important governing officials. They are in charge of leading the Knights under the General's command, imparting his orders to the Knights under their command. A Colonel's orders are absolute, and this rank is only answerable to the General and Magic Council themselves. These men and women generally are not combat oriented, and tend to stand behind the lines imparting orders and guiding the men, although they have the capability. Colonel's hand out most of the assignments, and therefore have access to them all, although they prefer to pass them along to their subordinates or Majors. Knights at this level gain a 20% discount on S rank gear. Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!